Generally, machines for projecting baseballs are well known in the art and include mostly pitching machines designed to simulate pitches for use in batting practice for baseball players. Normally, this type of machine can be set to control the speed and a spin imparted to a baseball for simulating various pitches such as a fastball, curveball, or slider. In most pitching machines, the trajectory of a propelled ball is set by manually aiming a barrel of the pitching machine toward a target such as home plate on a baseball field.
Currently used pitching or ball-throwing machines usually employ one of various known types of propulsion devices for projecting baseballs or softballs from the machine. Known propulsion devices suitable for use with pitching machines include spring actuated arm mechanisms, devices employing one or more rotating wheels, devices utilizing pressurized gases, and machines employing rotating discs.
Most currently used pitching or ball-throwing machines are adjustable for changing the parameters of a propelled ball including the speed, spin and trajectory of the ball. However, in most machines, such adjustments normally require manually adjusting the speed of wheels used to propel a ball or the angular position of a barrel of the machine. Thus, most prior art pitching and ball-throwing machines do not employ a control system for adjusting the parameters of a ball propelled from the machine.
Although, many of the above-described prior art pitching or ball-throwing machines can be positioned to project balls to simulate ground balls, pop-ups or other types of hits for use in fielding practice for baseball players, none of the above-described prior art pitching or ball throwing machines incorporate a control system for providing automated fielding practice for ball players.
Another disadvantage associated with most prior art pitching or ball throwing machines is that most of the prior art machines do not include a scoreboard for displaying information related to a simulated game situation so that players in a fielding practice session can practice as if in a real game situation.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a baseball fielding practice machine that improves upon, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art pitching or ball-throwing machines.